Pami
"As long as there's a fruit shop like this in the Oasis, I'll be able to work at my peak performance. Hey, do you think it would be OK for me to become a resident of this Oasis?" Pami is a character in Ever Oasis. He is a resident of the Oasis and runs the Pinwheel Shop. Biography Arrival A somewhat frail Seedling boy. It sounds like he wants some fruit. Residency A somewhat bashful young man. he is doing his best to live optimistically. Personality Pami bashful and shy, but is always happy to help. He has a sad looking face, even when he is happy, causing him to get teased by his customers. Related Quests Pami is linked to the following quests: Main Story Quests: Pami's arrival at the Oasis coincides with main storyline quests 'A New Day', 'Sold Out' and 'Roseberries Delivered!' Pami then partisipates in quests: * Into the Desert Rank 1 Bloom Booth Quest A Stymied Smile Rank 2 Bloom Booth Quest Operation Mushroom Rank 3 Bloom Booth Quest Quotes Arrival: "Whew, I'm saved... who could've imagined there'd be an oasis in a place like this?" Residency: "So you're the chief here? I'm Pami. I'm training to become a master pinwheel maker... I've been traveling in the desert for so long it totally wore me out. I feel so lucky to have found your Oasis. But... can I tell you something? I went to buy some fruits at a Bloom Booth earlier, but it sold out right before my eyes. I've never seen anything like it. *sigh* It's such a shame. I was really looking forward to some delectable fruit, too..." "Looks like the sold-out sign has been removed. That means... More fruits for me!" "Fruit is so delicious... i feel my energy returning to be bit by bit... As long as there's a fruit shop like this in this Oasis, I'll be able to work at my peak performance! Hey, do you think it'd be OK for me to become a resident of this Oasis?" Bloom Booth Built: "I'm not confident that my pinwheels will sell well, but I'll give it my best shot." Enter Bloom Booth: Restock Bloom Booth 1: Restock Bloom Booth 2: Leaving Bloom Booth: "Come again. I can't really give you any special treatment, though. Just the normal, wonderful treatment." Greeting: "Good morning. You're looking Chipper!" "Even on hot days, a pinwheel can cool things down a bit... usually." "I've got to practice making my pinwheels! But I think I'll wait until it cools off a little..." "Noots are really strange, aren't they? The way they come to shop without saying a word at all... I'm not really great at chitchat, so I think their silence puts me kind of at ease." "I'm a bit clumsy, so the pinwheels i make sometimes turn out a little misshapen..." "I specialize in finding whirlybeads. When you want to collect beads, I'll help you out." "What do you think this world is shaped like? Does it end somewhere? Does it end a a big desert? I don't know why, but just thinking about it makes me kinda anxious..." "Shopping is fun, but talking to the shopkeepers makes me so nervous..." "Mornings are really tough, aren't they? But I always make sure to say hello." "I hope I didn't use up all of my luck finding this Oasis here..." "*Sigh* People are always telling me that I look sad all the time... But that's just how I look. I was born this way! What am i supposed to say?!" "As long as you can do one enjoyable thing, you can consider it a good day." Pami.png Pinwheel Booth.jpg Pinwheel Shop lvl1.1.png|Pinwheel shop at night Category:Characters Category:Seedlings